Starscream's Resurrection
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon being resurrected; Starscream sets off on a one bot war against Galvatron. Meanwhile; Knuckles and Leni head out for their first date and are accompanied by Marco, Jackie, Cyclone, and Purple Wind.
1. Starscream's Back

At the Grand Canyon; Galvatron got on his knees and started breathing heavily.

"What is this power?" said Galvatron.

He looked up and saw a figure in the shadows.

"You're no ordinary Decepticon Starscream." said Galvatron.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing that it was Starscream in his Robots in Disguise 2015 appearance with the Dark Star Saber in his right hand.

"I was never ordinary to begin with." said Starscream.

Starscream laughed.

He held the saber to Galvatron's neck.

"Now, vengeance is mine." said Starscream.

He prepared to slash Galvatron and made a slashing motion to him.

The scene then changed to a junkyard with the words Ten Hours earlier appearing before disappearing.

Steeljaw walked into the junkyard and started sniffing the air.

He smirked.

"Found him." said Steeljaw.

He ran over to Starscream's coffin and opened it up, revealing the chunks of the deceased Decepticon.

The wolf bot smirked and picked one piece up.

"Soon, you will be alive again Starscream." said Steeljaw.

He placed the piece back in and closed the coffin before carrying it off.

Steeljaw appeared at an abandoned laboratory where Pat's organization was doing tons of work.

"I found him." said Steeljaw.

He placed the coffin on an operating table and opened up the coffin.

Pat nodded.

"Good." He said and threw a Bone at Steeljaw. "Now fetch the bone."

"Yeah I'm not doing that." said Steeljaw.

Pat turned to Lyric.

"Lyric, the Dark Star Saber." said Pat.

Lyric pulled out the Dark Star Saber and held it over Starscream.

Pat smirked.

"Awaken Starscream." said Pat.

"Yes master." said Lyric.

The saber started glowing before it zapped Starscream.

His parts came together to form the form of Starscream in the flash forward scene.

Starscream opened his optics and flew in the sky taking the Dark Star Saber with him.

"GALVATRON!" yelled Starscream.

He crashed through the roof.

The whole organization became shocked.

"This might be the coward speaking, but we should pawn this off on the Autobots and let them deal with this." said Clampdown.

"He's right, what're the odds that they haven't detected that huge boost of energy already?" said Klank.

"No idea." said Orbus.

Pat did some thinking.

"Okay then, we abandon base for the time being." said Pat.

The cons turned into their vehicle modes before Pat, Klank, Orbus, Ultron, and Metal Sonic went into Underbite.

The cons drove off.

In Galvatron's base; the con leader was sitting on a throne in front of all his Decepticons.

"Fellow Decepticons, the time has come for us to-"Galvatron said before an alarm went off.

The cons became shocked.

"WHO THE HELL DISRUPTS MY BEAUTIFUL SPEECH!?" yelled Galvatron.

The cons turned to the entry way to the room and saw Starscream entering.

"Beautiful speech Galvatron? This is bad comedy." said Starscream.

Galvatron became confused.

"Who are you?" said Galvatron.

"Here's a hint." said Starscream.

He aimed his right arm Photon cannon at Galvatron and shot him in the chest before causing the Decepticon leader to fly into a wall.

Galvatron groaned and turned to Starscream and became mad.

"You, I remember you." said Galvatron.

Starscream smirked.

"That's right Jerkacon." said Starscream.

Galvatron aimed his Particle Accelerator cannon at Starscream and shot a round at him.

But the con ran out of the way and pinned Galvatron to the wall and started choking him.

The other cons became shocked.

"Lord Galvatron." said Bone Cracker.

The cons ran towards their master, but stopped when Starscream aimed his left hand Photon cannon at the cons.

"Not another inch." said Starscream.

Bone Cracker took the step and Starscream killed him.

The revived con turned to Galvatron.

"This is between you and me alone. Here's what's going to happen; you're going to meet me at the Grand Canyon in a couple of hours alone for a one on one battle." said Starscream, "You got that, boto ye boto."

Galvatron is pissed.

"Never." said Galvatron.

Starscream tightened his grip on Galvatron.

But he then let go of Galvatron.

"Grand Canyon in a couple of hours alone." said Starscream.

He ran out of the room.

Galvatron stood up and turned to the dead Bone Cracker.

"Take Bone Cracker to the smelting chamber." said Galvatron.

Cyclonus nodded and he and Scourge grabbed Bone Cracker before walking.

Galvatron turned to Quick Draw.

"And as for you Quick Draw." said Galvatron.

Quick Draw gulped.

"You need an ass kicking." said Galvatron.

At Silo's base; Long Arm was doing some work in his lab.

"Alright, just need to attach this component to the central cortex." said Long Arm.

Demolisher barged into the lab.

"LONG ARM!" yelled Demolisher.

Long Arm screamed and accidentally destroyed his invention.

"Dammit Demolisher, can't you wait a couple of minutes?" said Long Arm.

"Sorry, but Silo wants us, something disturbing has happened." said Demolisher.

He left the entry way.

Long Arm groaned.

"This better be good." said Long Arm.

He walked out of his lab.

At Navy's navigation computer; all of Silo's Autobots save for Cyclone and Purple Wind were at the computer.

"Autobots, something disturbing has happened. Just thirty minutes ago Navy detected a huge power surge in a forest just thirty miles outside of Toon City which quickly disappeared." said Silo.

Everyone looked at Silo.

"Are you serious?" said Rodimus.

"Yes, I thought it was a coincidence, but Fixit from Optimus and Bumblebee's base detected it as well and sent Ratchet, Strongarm, and Grimlock to inspect it." said Silo.

He turned to Long Arm.

"Long Arm; you, Cluster Buster, and Rodimus shall meet the three at the power surge area and investigate the place and report your findings." said Silo.

Long Arm nodded.

"On it." said Long Arm.

He, Rodimus, and Cluster Buster turned into their vehicle modes and drove off.

Silo smiled and looked at Navy.

"Navy, keep on monitoring the whole planet, I don't like the looks of that brief power surge. It could appear anywhere at this point." said Silo.

Navy nodded.

"On it." said Navy.

He turned to his computer and did a ton of navigating.


	2. Hot Tub Time

At Toon Manor; Cyclone and Marco were at the swimming pool meditating.

Cyclone was floating in the air and had his shades over his eyes.

"So this is how you keep calm." said Marco.

"Exactly; in this state I can block out any sound and keep a calm mind. It took me years to develop this skill." said Cyclone.

"I doubt anything will annoy me at this point." said Marco.

Knuckles and Lincoln were chilling in the jacuzzi.

"Check out my new ringtone." said Knuckles.

He pulled out his phone and pushed an icon on it as the sound of Knuckle's terrible clarinet playing was heard.

Lincoln covered his ears.

Marco opened his eyes in shock.

"I stand corrected." said Marco.

Even Cyclone is annoyed.

"Stupid." He said.

"I'd have been better off watching the news." said Marco.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a news room; Tom Tucker was looking at the camera.

"Good evening I'm Tom Tucker; tonight, a sinkhole has decimated a shopping mall in Tennessee. We go live to our on the scene reporter Big Dog who is filling in for Chet Ubetcha." said Tom.

At a destroyed mall; a buff African American man was looking at his camera.

"Tom, the scene here is devastating. I'm here with two survivors." the man known as Big Dog said sounding like Kenan Thompson.

Two survivors; one hot woman with red hair and in a blue dress, and a nerdy looking man appeared.

"What can you tell me about all this?" said Big Dog.

He aimed the microphone at the two.

"The whole ground in the mall just felt like it was melting. But it was a good thing that my husband was here to save me." said the woman.

Big Dog just stared at the two in shock.

"You serious?" said Big Dog, "The two of you are married?"

The Women nodded.

"Yeah." said the man.

The reporter turned to the camera.

"Well, it was a close call for this millionaire and his wife." said Big Dog.

"I'm the millionaire." said the hot woman.

Big Dog just stared at the two.

"For real?" said Big Dog.

"Yeah, I'm just a garbage man in the Navy." said the nerdy guy.

Big Dog became shocked.

"YOU'RE A GARBAGE-" Big Dog said before clearing his throat, "Sorry, so many unanswered questions."

He turned back to the camera.

"Can we get a shot at the ground?" said Big Dog.

The camera aimed at the ground and the woman was revealed to be wearing black high heels, and the nerd was wearing Croc shoes over his socks.

"As you can see, the water damage is-"Big Dog said before noticing the Crocs and becoming shocked, "OH MY GOD! This dude is wearing crocs and socks. What kind of idiot would wear crocs and socks at the same time? In fact, why is this man even with the lords mistress?"

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Yeah, what kind of idiot wears crocs and socks at the same time?" said Lincoln, "The special thing about Crocs is that you can dip them in water and nothing bad will happen to them, the water'll just dry off of them."

Knuckles pulled his feet out of the water and revealed that he was wearing a pair of red crocs over a pair of socks.

Cyclone's shades disappeared.

"That goes without saying." said Cyclone.

Lincoln turned to Cyclone.

"I agree there." said Lincoln.

"But sometimes even the bleakest of minds can have bright ideas." said Cyclone.

Everyone just stared at Cyclone.

"I'm a philosopher." said Cyclone.

"Yeah, a philosopher who was killed by a powerful con before resurrecting himself with a new form and name. How can you say something like that when it makes no sense? If you knew how dumb Leni was, you'd agree with me." said Lincoln.

Marco and Cyclone turned to Lincoln and Marco became shocked.

"And she's standing right behind me isn't she?" said Lincoln.

Marco nodded.

Lincoln turned around and saw that Leni was behind him.

"How long have you been there?" said Lincoln.

"I showed up when you wondered if I was standing behind you." said Leni.

The Albino Haired Boy turned to his friends.

"Bleak of mind." Lincoln whispered.

Purple Wind appeared in her vehicle form with Jackie before the teenager got off.

The Autobot turned into her robot mode.

"You might have two cents to give about Sammy's wisdom, but he always knows what he's talking about." said Purple Wind.

Knuckles turned to Purple Wind.

"Who are you again, and who is this Sammy you're talking about?" said Knuckles.

Purple Wind punched Knuckles.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He shouted.

"For being an idiot." said Purple Wind.

"Ok." said Knuckles, "But seriously though, who are you and this Sammy?"

"That's Purple Wind, an old acquaintance and lover of Tri Samurai who she calls Sammy, she crashed on this planet upon trying to find her father's; Tri Samurai's mentor; Sensai Slash's armor which was stolen by some Decepticons in order to get it to the Cybertron High Council. She then helped the Autobots find the armor which became stuck to Tri Samurai who in turn was resurrected as Cyclone. Upon getting the armor back, Purple Wind realized why the high council decided to stay on Earth due to not wanting to lose her lover again." said Lincoln.

Everyone stared at Lincoln.

"What? I've got a life." said Lincoln.

"So do your other sisters." said Marco.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In one of the bathrooms; the shower was running as Lori walked in.

"I won't cry, no, I won't shead a tear." a voice sang from the shower.

Lori became confused and turned to the shower and approached it.

"Just as long, as you stand." the voice continued to sing.

The seventeen year old teen opened up the shower and saw Randy was taking a shower and using the shower nozzle and hose as a microphone.

"Stand by me." Randy sang.

He turned and saw Lori before screaming.

The Norrisville Ninja aimed the nozzle at Lori and got water all over her.

"SHUT OFF THE WATER!" yelled Lori.

Randy turned off the shower and put his robe on.

"DOESN'T ANYONE EVER KNOCK ANYMORE!?" yelled Randy.

"What're you doing in here?" said Lori.

"Making like a mix between Gene Kelly and Ben E. King in the shower, you?" said Randy.

"If you must know, I'm preparing for a date with my boyfriend." said Lori.

"What's his full name?" said Randy.

"Roberto Alejandro Martinez-"Lori said before Randy flashed a picture of Gaston in only a pair of red swim shorts while flexing his muscles, causing Lori to put her hands on her cheeks and groan happily.

Randy twitched his eyes to the readers.

"Man she is weird." said Randy

Randy put the photo away.

"Roberto Alejandro-"Lori said before Randy flashed the same photo, causing Lori to groan happily once more.

Randy put the photo away again.

"Roberto-"Lori said before Randy flashed the photo again, making Lori groan happily again.

Randy turned to the readers again.

"I could do this all day." said Randy.

Lori grabbed the photo and threw it in a paper shredder.

"Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago Jr." said Lori.

She then walked out of the bathroom.

"Eh, I still have a copy of that photo in my sock drawer." said Randy.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Everyone was shocked.

"When did that happen?" said Cyclone.

"Just minutes ago." said Lincoln.

"Lori's seeing someone?" said Knuckles.

Lincoln smacked Knuckles on the back of his head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He shouted.

"For being an idiot." said Lincoln.

"Ok." said Knuckles.

Leni laughed at that.

Meanwhile in Dominator's Lair; Dominator was pacing around angry.

"Those heroes think they are so smart. But they are not. I need a plan to get rid of them." said Dominator.

Megavolt who was with her gulped.

He pretended to check his wrist.

"Oh will you look at the time, it's time for my massage appointment." said Megavolt.

He started to walk off, but was grabbed at the neck by Dominator.

"You're not going anywhere yet Sparky." said Dominator.

"My name isn't Sparky, it's Megavolt." said Megavolt.

Dominator turned her hand into a lava hand, burning Megavolt's neck a bit.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Sparky.

"Don't correct me." said Dominator.

Megavolt nodded.

Eggman entered the room.

"Well, I finished up my brand new exoskeleton mech." said Eggman, "Ready to be tested."

Dominator turned to Eggman.

"Perfect, now if you'll excuse me, I need to-"Dominator said before turning back to Megavolt, only to see that he had slipped out of Dominator's grip and was gone, shocking her, "Where'd he go?"


	3. The Investigation

At the abandoned laboratory; Strongarm, Ratchet, and Grimlock were at the entrance.

They heard some vehicles approaching and turned to see Long Arm, Rodimus, and Cluster Buster appear in their vehicle modes before going robot.

Grimlock smirked

"So you got anything yet?" said Grimlock.

"We just got here." said Rodimus.

The six entered the laboratory and looked around.

Cluster Buster looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling.

"Looks like someone was in a hurry." said Cluster.

Long Arm made a satellite emerge from his head.

"I'm detecting traces of Dark Energon." said Long Arm.

"And it looks like that news report is still on." said Grimlock.

Everyone looked at the News Report and it was the same one.

" _This nerd is married to the lords mistress, he's wearing crocs and socks, and he drives this smoking hot woman in a KIA Sportage._ " Big Dog said from the TV.

Rodimus shook his head.

"The nerve of news reports these days." said Rodimus.

"Now that's something very disturbing, but not as disturbing as dreams." said Strongarm.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Sonic's shack on Bygone Island; Sonic was sleeping in his hammock.

He woke up and looked around only to see Tails walking into the shack.

"Good news, our new video game was released, and it already sold a ton of copies." said Tails.

Sonic is shocked.

"New game? Dude, people still love our games as much as they love Nack the Weasel." said Sonic.

Tails became confused.

"Nack the Weasel?" said Tails.

"Yeah some insane treasure hunting weasel who tried to steal the emeralds at the same time Eggman tricked Knuckles into thinking we were evil once more." said Sonic.

"Fifteen minutes later." said a voice.

"And there's the paranoid badger named Sticks." said Sonic.

Tails is more confused.

"I've never heard of those guys. It's mostly been us, and Eggman." said Tails.

"I better have an edgy rival who uses guns." said Sonic.

Tails chuckled.

"Of course not, but you do have a goofy rival." said Tails.

 **Cutaway Gag Within Cutaway Gag**

A purple version of Sonic with a Wario like mustache and yellow shoes laughed crazily.

 **End Cutaway Gag Within Cutaway Gag**

"Huh, neat. So which game are we talking about?" said Sonic.

"Which one, the original Sonic games, Paper Sonic, Sonic Party, Sonic Kart? There's just so many." said Tails.

Sonic became confused.

"Wow, Sega must have made a bunch of money just to make all those games." said Sonic.

"Sega? We're owned by Nintendo." said Tails.

Sonic became shocked.

"Nintendo? Finally it's a dream come true." said Sonic.

However; he suddenly woke up in his own bedroom in the mansion and looked around.

"Aw dammit, it was the same dream again." said Sonic.

Lynn awoke from the same bed as Sonic.

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." said Lynn.

Sonic became shocked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Sonic.

Duncan awoke from the bottom bunk and looked up.

"Her whole family now lives here." said Duncan.

"Not that, why is she in our bedroom?" said Sonic.

"The two of you agreed to allow me to crash in your bedroom which is now our bedroom." said Lynn.

Sonic groaned and got out of the bed.

"Where're you going?" said Duncan.

"Bed shopping." said Sonic.

Lynn looked at Sonic's alarm clock and saw that it said 4:30.

"At four thirty in the morning?" said Lynn.

Sonic looked at Lynn.

"Why not, I'm already dealing with hearing Lori talking to her hubby Roberto 'Bobby' Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luiz Santiago Jr on the phone all the time." said Sonic, "And hearing her calling him Bobby Boo Boo Bear isn't helping out at all."

"Look, just get in bed, and we'll go bed shopping first thing in the morning." said Duncan.

Sonic sighed.

"Fine." said Sonic.

He climbed back up to the top bunk and got under the covers.

Lynn then farted under the blankets and laughed.

Sonic then placed the blankets over Lynn's head, causing her to scream.

The hedgehog then started laughing before Lynn removed the blankets revealing a mad expression.

"What the hell was that?" said Lynn.

"A reverse dutch oven." said Sonic.

Lynn smirked.

"Nice one." said Lynn.

Sonic laid down on the bed before farting.

Lynn then pulled the blankets over Sonic's head.

"Reverse Dutch oven." Lynn said before laughing.

Sonic started screaming before the blanket was removed from his head.

Lynn then laid down on the bed.

"Good night Sonic, good night Duncan." said Lynn.

"Technically it's the morning." said Sonic.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

The Autobots continued walking around the lab.

Grimlock sniffed the air.

"Smells like a wolf bot, deer bot, crab bot, and some other stuff." said Grimlock.

Long Arm became shocked.

"Wait a minute." Long Arm said before the scene changed to the group of Autobots back at Silo's base with Silo, Optimus, and Bumblebee, "Pat's goons resurrected Starscream."

Everyone gasped.

"You sure about this?" said Bee.

"Yeah, traces of Dark Energon, stench of a crab bot." said Long Arm.

"I even got a wiff of a snake." said Grimlock.

"And not only that, but I managed to get some data on what Starscream now looks like." said Long Arm.

He flashed some type of projection of what Starscream originally looked like on a wall from his optics.

"What're you talking about? He hasn't changed a bit." said Sideswipe.

"No, that's what he looked like before dying." said Long Arm.

Everyone nodded.

He showed them another picture.

"Here's what he'll look like." said Long Arm

It was Lucy Loud.

"YAAAAAAA!" screamed Grimlock and ran off.

Sideswipe approached Long Arm and smacked the back of his head, causing the image of Lucy to change to Starscream's current appearance.

"Thanks." said Long Arm.

"I always wanted to do that." said Sideswipe.

"Just about all of us want to do something interesting like a bunch of armpit farts, but it's impossible." said Blaze.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Sonic, Duncan, and Lynn's bedroom; the three were setting up a new bed and mattress.

"Well, bed's made." said Lynn.

"Now to enjoy the sunset." said Duncan.

The three crawled out the bedroom window and got on a recently built balcony with three chairs and sat down.

"Now this is a sight that many people would kill to see. The sun setting, the sky changing colors, the-"Sonic said before a farting sound was heard, "13 year old jock outfit wearing girl breaking wind."

Lynn was currently doing some armpit farts.

"I'm doing armpit farts." said Lynn.

Duncan placed a hand in his shirt and started doing armpit farts as well.

"Feels good, must be very hard for humanoid animals with fur." said Duncan.

Sonic chuckled.

"Check this out." said Sonic.

He started doing armpit farts as well.

The three started laughing.

"YEAH BABY!" yelled Duncan, "Let er rip."

Salem, Snoopy, Colosso, and Woodstock appeared on the balcony and started doing armpit farts as well.

Splinter opened a window from three windows left of the room and turned to the group.

"What're you guys preschoolers? This is how a master does it." Splinter said before he started armpit farting.

Rita appeared at a window just next to Splinter's room.

"You guys are really gross, besides this is how you do it." Rita said before doing armpit farts of her own.

A window above Rita's opened up and Lori emerged from it.

"So much for a mother, this is how the pros do it." Lori said before doing armpit farts.

Bobby Santiago appeared next to Lori.

"I beg to differ, check this out." Bobby said before doing armpit farts.

Lisa who appeared in a window under Lori is mad.

"That's so juvenile." said Lisa, "Besides here is how you do it."

She makes a musical Armpit Fart.

Lola Loud appeared in a window over Lori and is mad.

"I need my beauty sleep." said Lola, "Plus this is how it should be done."

She started doing armpit farts to the beat of Under the Sea as Lana appeared next to her.

"You want armpit farts, I'll give you one." Lana said before she did some armpit farts.

Owen appeared at a window over Lola and Lana.

"Hey guys, get a load of this." said Owen.

He started actually farting.

"Okay that's a real one, IT'S A REAL FART!" yelled Duncan.

The fart was so powerful that the whole mansion started shaking and was engulfed in a green smoke cloud.

The farting stopped and the mansion stopped shaking.

"How was that?" said Owen.

"We were doing armpit farts Owen." said Bobby.

"Oh now you tell me." said Owen.

"LIKE, WHY DOES IT SMELL LIKE A LAS VEGAS STYLE ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET IN HERE!?" Shaggy yelled from the living room.

"OWEN!" everyone yelled.

A lamp post came alive and smelled Owen's farting and started gaging.

"Dude please, see a doctor." the lamp post said before falling on the ground and dying.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"So Starscream was resurrected by Dark Energon." said Optimus.

"Yeah, but I have a hunch that Lyric didn't find any ordinary dark energon." said Ratchet.

Everyone nodded.

"And I might have some data on where the dark energon came from." said Long Arm.

He flashed an image of the dark star saber on the wall and Optimus, Bee, and Ratchet became shocked.

"It can't be." said Ratchet.

The other Autobots became confused.

"What is that?" said Silver.

"The dark star saber." said Optimus, "A weapon of pure dark energon that Megatron had created before ending the Decepticon ways."

Everyone was shocked.

"Hey where did Grimlock go anyway?" asked Sideswipes worried about his best friend.

With Grimlock; he had somehow made it to the Grand Canyon without being detected by humans.

He looked up in the sky and saw Starscream flying through the sky with the dark star saber before landing on the ground.

The dinobot hid behind a boulder and continued to keep watch on Starscream before turning on his comm link.

"Uh guys, you know how Long Arm said that Starscream was resurrected and might have a new form?" said Grimlock.

" _Yeah, why_?" Strongarm said from the comm link.

"I think I found him." said Grimlock.

A split screen appeared and Bumblebee is shocked.

"You did?" asked Bee.

"Yeah at the Grand Canyon." Grimlock said before seeing Galvatron appear from a space bridge portal, "And Galvatron showed up."

Bee pushed the split screen away and turned to the others.

"Starscream and Galvatron are at the Grand Canyon." said Bee.

The bots became shocked.

"What? If those two form an alliance, it'll lead to tons of destruction." said Windblade.

"I don't think that'll happen. Galvatron killed Starscream, remember? The only reason the two of them would be in the same place with each other was because Starscream called out Galvatron for a one on one battle." said Ironhide.

Everyone turned to Ironhide.

"But that doesn't explain why Steeljaw isn't trying to stop Starscream." said Demolisher.

The bots did some thinking.

"I might have a theory." said Sideswipe.

Everyone turned to the red Autobot.

"After the cons resurrected him and he abandoned this laboratory, they decided to abandon the place as well in order to pawn Starscream on us." said Sideswipe.

Everyone looked at the bot.

"That has to be the most dumbest theory ever." said Strongarm.

"No he's right. If Pat wanted to stop Starscream on his own, he and his goons would have done it by now." said Prowl.

Everyone nodded.

"We need to stop this Starscream and Galvatron fight even though we shouldn't be involved in it." said Silo.

"Good call. Autobots, let's rev up and roll out." said Bee.


	4. Date Plans

At the mansion; Knuckles, Leni, Marco, Jackie, Cyclone, and Purple Wind were watching the news on a projector like TV.

"And now, we go to sports with our newly hired sports corespondent, Marlene Cat." said Tom Tucker.

The scene on the TV changed to a humanoid female black cat at a desk of his own.

"People are still talking about the Chicago Cubs winning the world series. Okay I've got two theories right now. One; this dude is packing a tree trunk in his pants, two; he kidnapped her and the bitch developed a bad case of Stockholm syndrome." Marlene Cat said sounding like Leslie Jones.

The scene on TV changed back to the interview with the couple.

"We can still hear you. And most people would be upset with only having some meatballs and no sausage." said the woman, "But not my husband."

Big Dog became shocked.

The scene on TV changed to a split screen showing a shocked Tom Tucker and Marlene Cat.

The scene changed back to the interview.

"We now return to the studio from a world that no longer makes any sense." said Big Dog.

Purple Wind turned off the TV.

"The nerve of news reports these days." said Purple Wind.

"I don't know." said Marco. "That was very shocking."

"I'll say." said Leni, "Who wears crocks with socks?"

She then gasped.

"Hey I made a rhyme." Leni said and laughed.

Knuckles revealed his crocs on his feet with socks.

"I do." said Knuckles.

A doorbell ringing sound was heard and everyone noticed it.

"I'll get it." said Knuckles.

He stood up and walked into the mansion and over to the front door before opening it up, revealing Bobby Santiago.

"Hey, I'm Bobby Santiago, here for Lori Loud." said Bobby.

Knuckles did some thinking.

"Excuse me a minute." said Knuckles.

He closed the door before opening it up, revealing he was in a blue shirt and brown shorts.

"Not convinced." said Bobby.

Knuckles closed the door and opened it up again, revealing that he now had a yellow haired wig on and earings.

"Still not convinced." said Bobby.

Knuckles closed the door again and opened it up one last time, revealing a wax figure of Lori Loud using her smart phone.

Bobby became mad.

"Oh that's not even convincing." said Bobby.

Knuckles appeared now fully dressed like Lori Loud.

"How is a wax figure not convincing? I spent 3 seconds trying to create that." said Knuckles.

"Number one, there's no way a statue can convince me." said Bobby.

"What's number two?" said Knuckles.

He was then poked on the shoulders.

"She's standing right behind me, isn't she?" said Knuckles.

Bobby nodded.

Lori punched Knuckles.

Knuckles turned to Lori.

"OW!" Knuckles yelled, "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." said Lori.

"Okay." said Knuckles.

Bugs, Spongebob, and Charmcaster who were in the kitchen saw that and became shocked before Spongebob and Charmcaster each pulled out a wad of twenties and gave them to Bugs.

Lori turned to Bobby and smiled.

"Hey Bobby Boo Boo Bear." said Lori.

Bugs gave Spongebob his wad of twenties back.

Bobby smirked.

"Same to you babe." said Bobby.

Spongebob groaned and gave his wad of twenties back to Bugs who gave Charmcaster her wad of twenties back.

Charmcaster laughed and ran off.

Lori and Bobby walked out of the mansion.

Knuckles did some thinking.

Later; he was eating a very huge hot dog in front of Leni, Marco, Jackie, Cyclone, and Purple Wind.

"So you saw how much good chemistry there was between Lori and Bobby, and are thinking about a first date?" said Jackie.

Knuckles became confused.

"What, no. I was just craving a hot dog at the moment." said Knuckles.

Purple Wind punched Knuckles

"OW!" He shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"For being an idiot." said Purple Wind.

"Okay." said Knuckles.

"Scratch what I said about idiots having good ideas, he has nothing but bad idea." said Cyclone.

Knuckles is mad.

"Yo Mama." He said.

Cyclone kicked Knuckles very far away to a cliff close to the ocean.

"The nerve of such characters." said Knuckles.

He noticed the ocean and became amazed.

"Nice view." said Knuckles.

He did some thinking before pulling out his smart phone and doing some texting.

At the manor Leni's phone rang.

She picked it up and read a text from Knuckles.

"Now he gets a good idea." said Leni.

Later; the group appeared at the cliff and walked towards Knuckles.

Marco then noticed a Pokemon Egg with a Cyndaquill like design and inspected it.

"Huh, neat." said Marco.

He picked up the egg and placed it in his backpack.

Leni approached Knuckles.

"So what's this date idea you came up with?" said Leni.

Knuckles grabbed her head and turned it towards a setting sun at the ocean.

Leni is shocked.

"Whoa." said Leni.

"Yep, this was a good idea." said Knuckles.

"This was from a guy who still believes he came from a stork." said Marco.

Knuckles became shocked.

"Wait, I didn't come from Stork Mountain?" said Knuckles.

"The program was canceled eighteen years ago before being restored recently, and your sixteen years old. That should have tipped you off." said Marco.

Knuckles is shocked.

"The baby program has been canceled?" said Knuckles.

Jackie sighed.

"He's hopeless." said Jackie.

Suddenly; Marco's backpack started moving and he and everyone else noticed it.

"Don't look now, but I think there's something in your backpack that's alive." said Purple Wind.

Marco pulled the egg he found out and smiled.

Jackie saw this.

"A Pokemon egg?" said Jackie.

"First thing I saw coming here." said Marco.

The egg started glowing, shocking everyone.

"IT'S ALIVE!" yelled Knuckles.

He knocked it out of Marco's hands before grabbing a boulder.

"Kill it." said Knuckles.

He started crushing the egg with the boulder before stopping after 34 times.

Everyone became shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" yelled Marco, "You killed a Pokemon."

Knuckles became shocked.

"That was a Pokemon?" said Knuckles.

He lifted up the boulder and saw a badly injured Cyndaquill that was about to cry.

"Wait a minute, this mouse ate your Pokemon." said Knuckles.

Marco started swearing to Knuckles in Spanish.

Leni is shocked.

"What is he saying?" said Leni.

"You don't want to know." said Cyclone.

The Cyndaquill started crying very loudly and everyone covered their ears/audio receptors.

Jackie approached the Pokemon and petted it, causing it to stop crying.

"Take it easy there little guy." said Jackie.

But the fire mouse resumed crying.

Marco picked up the Cyndaquill.

"Don't worry, you're alright." said Marco.

The Cyndaquill stopped crying and nuzzled up to Marco.

Everyone became shocked.

"The Cyndaquill really likes Marco." said Leni.

Cyndaquill burped a Flamethrower on Marco's face.

Marco smiled.

"It's ok girl." said Marco.

Everyone became shocked.

"I'm not going to begin to question this. There is a sun setting." said Knuckles.

Leni is confused.

"What now?" said Leni.

Knuckles turned Leni to the setting sun and placed an arm on her shoulder.

"Makes you wonder doesn't it?" said Knuckles.

Leni nodded.

"Yeah. What do you wonder when you see a sun setting?" said Leni.

"Where that thing goes afterwards. You?" said Knuckles.

Leni smiled.

"Why people show interest in these things." said Leni.

The two sat down.

Marco and his new Pokemon smiled at this.

"Perfect thing to see. Even though I was puking upon the two starting a relationship." said Marco.

"Quill." said Cyndaquill.

Jackie appeared next to Marco.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you know that Cyndaquill was female?" said Jackie.

"Call it a hunch." said Marco.

"It's a little odd since the chances of a male starter are 87.5%." said Jackie.

"I even know the chances of finding someone like you." said Marco.

"What?" said Jackie.

"One percent, and you're that one." said Marco.

Jackie blushed.

"Oh Marco." she said and kissed him.

Cyndaquill used Flamethrower on her face.

Knuckled noticed it.

"The two of you are on a great start with each other." said Knuckles.

Cyndaquill used Flamethrower on Knuckles face.

"Nevermind." said Knuckles.

At Dominator's hideout; Megavolt was looking at a mech that looked like the Egg Dragoon.

"Time to do some evilness with this bad boy." said Megavolt, "As soon as I find out how to work this thing."

He grabbed a book titled 'Eggman's Exo Skeleton like mech's for Dummies' and started to read it.

He smirked.

"Okay." said Megavolt.

He threw the book away and crawled into the mech before it turned on.

"Now to spread evilness." said Megavolt.

The mech then started floating backwards.

"Okay, what the hell?" said Megavolt.

Inside the cockpit which looked like the original Black Mastedon Zord cockpit; Megavolt was trying to control the bot, but it was going haywire.

"How do you work this thing?" said Megavolt.

He saw another copy of Eggman's Exo Skeleton like mech's For Dummies and started to read it.

He was shocked to see what he found.

"Powered by a Ragnium crystal?" said Megavolt, "Where the hell am I going to find some Ragnium?"

He saw a glove box and opened it up and a Ragnium crystal before pulling it out.

Sparky is dumbstruck.

The rat turned to the reader.

"DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!" yelled Megavolt.

He then shot a round of electricity at the reader.


	5. Starscream Vs Galvatron

Back at the Grand Canyon; Galvatron and Starscream were staring at each other angrily.

"It all ends her Galvatron, the two of us, alone." said Starscream, "As Optimus has said several times, one shall stand, one shall fall."

He drew out the Dark Star Saber.

"Now the time has come to die." said Starscream.

However; the saber was shot out of his hands.

Cyclonus, Scourge, and Crusher appeared next to Galvatron.

Galvatron smirked.

"You didn't think I'd come here without reinforcements did you?" said Galvatron.

Starscream picked up the Dark Star Saber.

"Wish I had thought of that." said Starscream.

Suddenly; a Decepticon named Shadelock, an Autobot named Roughedge, and an Insecticon appeared behind Starscream from a space bridge portal.

The resurrected con smirked.

"Oh wait, I did." said Starscream.

Galvatron is shocked when he saw the Autobot.

"You have an Autobot working for you?" He asked

"Look at his insignia." said Starscream.

Galvatron looked at Roughedge's Autobot insignia and saw that it was scratched up.

"Okay fair enough." said Galvatron.

Starscream then laughed.

"By the end of the night, one of us shall be left standing." said Starscream.

Galvatron drew out his trident.

"It shall be me." said Galvatron.

The two opposing sides charged towards each other and started battling each other.

Grimlock continued to watch the whole thing as the Autobots appeared in vehicle form and transformed into robot modes.

"What's happening so far?" said Optimus.

"They both started battling each other with backup, and Starscream has an Autobot working for him." said Grimlock.

The Autobots became shocked.

"What? Let me see that." said Long Arm.

He walked in front of Grimlock and saw the battle.

"Sweet Solus Prime, he's right. But that Autobot's insignia is scratched up." said Long Arm.

Optimus became shocked.

"An Autobot with a scratched up insignia?" said Optimus.

"It means that he's defecting to the Decepticon side." said Crush.

Bumblebee became shocked.

"What?" said Bee.

"It takes one to know one." said Blaze.

Galvatron and Starscream continued to clash weapons with each other.

Galvatron aimed his Particle Accelerator cannon at Starscream and shot a round at him.

But the con deflected the blast with the Dark Star Saber.

Starscream laughed and kicked Galvatron in the metal nuts.

The con grabbed his privates.

"OH, OH, SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Galvatron.

His nuts fell to the ground, followed by a bolt.

Everyone laughed even the Desepticon who are on Galvatron side.

Galvatron shot Crusher in the chest.

"Shut up." said Galvatron, "Or I will shove my cannon so far up your mouth that your insides will melt from one shot."

Everyone gulps.

Starscream flew towards Galvatron and grabbed him before flying into a rock formation.

Galvatron shot fire from his mouth.

Starscream flew into the air and started shooting rounds from his Photon Cannons at Galvatron.

But the con flew into the air after Starscream and started shooting rounds at him as well.

Starscream turned around and shot at Galvatron again.

One round managed to hit the con in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground.

Galvatron got on his knees and started breathing heavily.

"What is this power?" said Galvatron.

He looked up and saw Starscream landing on the ground.

"You're no ordinary Decepticon Starscream." said Galvatron.

Starscream started walking towards Galvatron.

"I was never ordinary to begin with." said Starscream.

Starscream laughed.

He held the saber to Galvatron's neck.

"Now, vengeance is mine." said Starscream.

He prepared to slash Galvatron and made a slashing motion to him.

But Starscream was shot in the back and screamed before falling on the ground.

Galvatron saw Silo with his main blaster out.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" yelled Silo.

Galvatron laughed.

"So glad you could show up Autobot." said Galvatron, "Getting involved in a fight that wasn't yours to begin with."

"It became my fight when Megatron left me for dead." said Silo.

Galvatron shot a round from his cannon at Silo who pulled out his shield and deflected the blast.

Galvatron growled.

He stood up and charged towards Silo.

Starscream regained consciousness and shot Galvatron in the back, causing him to fall on the ground.

The resurrected con stood up and drew the Dark Star Saber out and approached Galvatron.

"I've been thinking about this moment since I was in the All Spark." said Starscream.

He laughed.

"Starscream, don't." said Silo.

Starscream ran the Dark Star Saber through Galvatron's back.

The Decepticon leader started groaning before his optics went out and his coloring went grey and died.

Starscream put his sword away and leaned down to Galvatron.

"Remember this moment when you come back to life. We'll live to face each other another day." said Starscream.

He laughed and flew off.

Silo looked down at the dead Galvatron as the other Autobots appeared.

"In the end, Starscream got his revenge and we couldn't do a thing to stop it." said Optimus.

Silo picked up Galvatron and saw Cyclonus approaching them.

The Autobots started to draw out their weapons but were stopped by Rodimus.

"That won't be necessary." said Rodimus.

Silo approached Cyclonus and the two stopped just several inches apart from each other.

The Prime held Galvatron close to Galvatron's second in command.

"There will be no fighting today." said Silo.

Cyclonus nodded and took Galvatron out of Silo's arms.

Bee was shocked.

"After everything that has transpired, nothing is going to happen?" said Bee.

Cyclonus walked off.

"This whole thing was between Starscream and Galvatron." said Optimus, "We had no part of it to begin with."

Bee nodded.


	6. Defeating Megavolt

With Knuckle's group; they were still at the cliff watching the sun set.

"A never ending cycle for the sun and the moon. They switch places with each other every day. Not one of them can live without the other." said Cyclone.

Knuckles nodded.

A shooting star came passing by.

"Hey look, shooting star." said Knuckles, "I wish I had the Magnificent Seven on DVD."

Suddenly; a lot more shooting stars started passing by.

"Wow that was quick." said Leni, "More shooting stars are coming."

"You sure they're shooting stars, or rounds form some Eggman Exo Skeleton like mech?" said Marco.

Everyone became confused.

"What makes you say that?" said Leni.

"What's behind me right now." said Marco.

Megavolt was still trying to control the mech but was changing it's deadly weapons to non deadly things.

"WHY THE HELL DOES EGGMAN HAVE NON LETHAL SHIT IN THIS THING!?" yelled Megavolt.

Eggman heard this from Dominator's base and laughed.

"Sucker." said Eggman.

The others saw the whole thing.

Cyclone drew out his ninja star blaster and shot at star onto the mech.

Megavolt is mad.

"Do you have any idea how much this thing costs?" said Megavolt, "Seriously do you know the price of this thing? I stole it from one of my allies and I'm still trying to figure out how it works."

Cyclone drew out some Sais.

"Don't know, don't care." said Cyclone.

He charged towards the mech.

Megavolt is mad and pushed a button and it blasted lasers at the cybertronian knocking him out.

Everyone elise noticed it.

"SAMMY!" yelled Purple Wind.

She ran to her boyfriend.

"Who's Sammy?" said Leni.

Jackie smacked Leni on the back of the head.

"OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" yelled Leni.

"For being an idiot." said Jackie.

"Okay." said Leni.

Megavolt laughed and pressed a button and Rocket punched Purple Wind knocking her out.

"Oh yeah." He said. "I won."

He pressed a button and he and he bot vanished.

The others approached the down Autobots.

"How about that, not three minutes Sparky shows up and already he knocks out two Autobots." said Marco.

Knuckles pulled out two Wii U game pads.

"And I still don't know what to do with these things." said Knuckles.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" said Knuckles.

"You were carrying Wii U game pads this whole time, and you didn't bother to tell us about it?" said Jackie.

"These seem pretty useless, unless we link these to the two Autobots so that we can control them, but what're the odds of us actually pulling that off." said Knuckles.

Marco did some thinking.

"Knuckles you're a genius." said Marco.

Knuckles became shocked.

"Me a genius? That's a first." Knuckles said before becoming confused, "Why?"

Marco smiled.

Later; the group had finished working on Cyclone and Purple Wind.

"Okay, so this way we'll be able to control the two Autobots and see what they're seeing from these Wii U Pads." said Marco.

"Layman's terms." said Knuckles.

"That was Layman's terms you knucklehead." said Marco.

Knuckles spit on Marco.

Marco then punched Knuckles across the face.

"Let's just find that rat." said Marco.

He started controlling Cyclone and made him run off.

Knuckles smirked.

"I could do better." said Knuckles.

He started controlling Purple Wind and made her run off.

With Megavolt; he was still trying to control the exo skeleton bot.

The bot started sputtering out of a butt like area.

"God dammit." said Megavolt, "This thing shouldn't be doing that."

He became mad.

"Can things get worst?" He asked.

Suddenly; the controled Cyclone and Purple Wind appeared with swords out and slashed the mech.

Sparky is shocked.

"The hell?" He asked.

He looked at the Autobots.

"Didn't I knock you two out?" said Megavolt.

Marco pulled out a microphone and set it to Purple Wind.

"You did, but we're tough as nails." said Marco.

Megavolt is mad and used the rocket punch and knocked the Autobot out again causing Marco's device to explode.

"Dammit." said Marco, "It's up to you now Knuckles."

Knuckles kept on controlling Cyclone.

Megavolt's mech started slashing and shooting at Cyclone, but the controlled Autobot kept on dodging the attacks.

Megavolt is mad and used the sword to knock a Cyclone out again destroying Knuckles Device.

"Dammit." Knuckles said before walking off, "I've got things to do."

The others became confused.

"What's he going to do?" said Leni.

Megavolt started laughing.

"No Autobots can stop me." said Megavolt.

He then saw Knuckles approaching him and became confused.

"Hey, what're you doing?" said Megavolt.

Knuckles punched the mech really hard, causing it to spark out of control.

He then walked off as Megavolt became shocked.

"Oh crap." said Megavolt.

The Mech fell and exploded.

Megavolt crawled out of the wreckage.

"No good knucklehead moron." said Megavolt.

Eggman appeared in his Egg mobile.

"Hey asshole, you allowed someone to destroy my new mech. My insurance policy doesn't cover one hit KO by a knucklehead." said Eggman.

Knuckles returned and dragged off Cyclone and Purple Wind.

"It wasn't my fault." said Megavolt.

"Tell that to the judge." said Eggman.

With the others; they were worried but then saw Knuckles returning with Cyclone and Purple Wind.

"One punch to rule them all." said Knuckles, "And I haven't even read Lord of the Rings or seen it, just the Hobbit."

Marco nodded.

"Agreed, those were terrible films and books." said Marco.

Knuckles pulled out his clarinet.

Marco and Jackie quickly put on some headphones.

The echidna started playing his clarinet badly.

Cyclone and Purple Wind regained consciousness and were mad.

"That annoying clarinet playing." said Cyclone.

"Yep." said Purple Wind.

Cyclone grabbed Knuckles's clarinet and tossed it far away before pulling out one of his own.

"HEY!" yelled Knuckles.

"This is how it should be done." said Cyclone.

He started playing his clarinet perfectly.


	7. Capturing Starscream

With Starscream; he flew into an abandoned steel mill and saw his goons.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" yelled Starscream.

"Yeah we know that." said Shadelock, "Do we really have to hide out on Earth from now on?"

Starscream smirked.

"Exactly, when Galvatron comes back to life, he'll know how powerful a foe I am and won't bother trying to dispose of me ever again." said Starscream.

Suddenly; the four were hit by small devices and electrocuted before passing out.

Fracture who was holding a sniper like blaster entered the mill with Steeljaw, Clampdown, and Underbite.

"To think that those Autobots wouldn't plan on leaving Starscream on his own." said Starscream.

"I'm amazed that Starscream has an Autobot working for him." said Clampdown.

"Agreed." said Steeljaw.

The cons grabbed Starscreams goons and walked off.

Later; they were back at the abandoned laboratory and Thunderhoof grabbed a taser and zapped the four, waking them up.

"What's going on?" said Starscream.

He saw his former allies.

"I know you, you're the guys who allowed Galvatron to kill me. Thank you so much for allowing that to happen." said Starscream.

"No, thank you for your way of thanking us for resurrecting you with the Dark Star Saber." said Steeljaw.

Starscream is shocked.

"You resurrected me?" said Starscream.

"Yeah, how do you think we came across the Dark Star Saber, it just fell from the sky and into out new hideout?" said Fracture.

Starscream nodded.

"Okay I see your point. Now why didn't you try to stop me from killing Galvatron?" said Starscream.

"We decided to pawn you off on the Autobots instead." said Steeljaw.

"Makes sense." said Starscream.

He then realized what they said.

"Wait a minute, you tried to pawn me off on the Autobots so that they can stop me? Why couldn't you have just stopped me instead?" said Starscream.

"We were to scared to stop you." said Clampdown.

Starscream aimed his right arm photon cannon at the crab bot and shot him in the chest, sending him flying through a wall.

"I Play with Barbie Dolls." said Clampdown.

Starscream shot him with another photon cannon round.

"Will you quit shooting at me?" said Clampdown.

Starscream shot Clampdown again.

Thunderhoof kicked the crab sending him to Niagra Falls.

With Knuckle's group; they were back at the cliff looking at the moon reflecting from the water.

Cyndaquill crawled up on Marco's head.

"Quill." said Cyndaquill.

Marco smiled

"Atta girl." said Marco.

He grabbed the Pokemon and let it rest on his arms.

Knuckles smiled.

"The way to end a day, looking at a sunset and a moon rising. And yet Sonic, Duncan, and Lynn get that every night." said Knuckles.

Leni laughed and slapped Knuckles on the back, accidentally knocking him off the cliff.

The dumb blonde became shocked.

"KNUCKLES!" yelled Leni.

Knuckles however climbed back up the cliff.

"I'm alright, I was saved by this rocky wall and my spiked brass knuckles. These things aren't just for throwing punches or show." said Knuckles.

"YAAAAAAAAA!" A Voice screamed.

Everyone looked down the cliff and saw someone falling in the water and not resurface.

"Who was that?" said Knuckles.

"Its Clampdown." said Marco.

Knuckles became confused and pulled out a script titled 'Starscream's Resurrection' and put on a pair of glasses before looking through the whole thing.

"That can't be right. He's supposed to be in Niagra Falls." said Knuckles.

Leni turned to Knuckles and became shocked.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY KNUCKLE BEAR!?" yelled Leni.

"She is an idiot." said Purple Wind.

Knuckles removed his glasses.

"Seriously?" said Knuckles.

Leni is shocked.

"Wow how did you get here so quickly?" said Leni.

Knuckles however grabbed Leni and kissed her.

The blonde became shocked and pushed Knuckles off of her.

"What was that for?" said Leni.

"For metaphorically stealing my heart." said Knuckles.

Leni blushed.

"Okay." said Leni.

The two leaned towards each other, but accidentally headbutted each other.

The two grabbed their heads and started groaning.

"Dammit." Leni said.

The two shook their head injuries off and kissed each other.

"I hope those two get some serious brain damage." said Jackie.

"I'm pretty sure brain damage is out of the question with these two." said Marco.


End file.
